


Карп, плывущий против течения, может стать драконом

by medb



Series: Шиноби бывают разные [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ширануи скользнул взглядом по его левому плечу и удивленно приподнял бровь:<br/>- Ты был в АНБУ?<br/>Гекко покосился на свою татуировку, похожую в полусумраке комнаты на сгусток тени, и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая челку с глаз:<br/>- Недолго.<br/>Он не особо любил вспоминать об этом.<br/><strong><em>(«Немного о пользе скуки»)</em></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Карп, плывущий против течения, может стать драконом

**Author's Note:**

> Предыстория к _«Немного о пользе скуки»_ , повествующая о том, как именно Хайяте оказался в отделе внутренней безопасности. События происходят примерно за полгода до _«Немного о пользе скуки»_. Много оригинальных персонажей, хотя все же меньше, чем может показаться в начале.

_Где начало того конца, которым оканчивается начало?  
 **Козьма Прутков** _

 

Хайяте с самого начала не ожидал от этой миссии ничего хорошего.  
Нет, не делайте скоропостижных выводов, вообще-то он был оптимистом. Но правда – отправить две элитные команды АНБУ выслеживать обыкновенных контрабандистов?  
\- Не думал, что Третий так дешево продастся какому-то жалкому торговцу, - презрительно протянул Барсук, когда им сообщили о задании, и скрестил руки на груди, всей позой демонстрируя крайнюю степень недовольства.  
\- Придурок! – мгновенно отреагировала Виверра и без предупреждения метнула в него кунай, который как раз только-только закончила точить. – Выражай хоть подобие почтения!  
От куная Барсук увернулся – правда, для этого ему пришлось отказаться от эффектной небрежной позы – и почти взвыл:  
\- Ты что, совсем психованная?! И я имею право говорить, что хочу!  
За кунаем последовал точильный камень, но тут наконец счел нужным вмешаться Безымянный, их командир:  
\- Не ведите себя, как зеленые генины. Мураки-сан – богатый и влиятельный предприниматель, владелец целой сети знаменитых ресторанов столицы и, что самое главное, близкий друг даймё. Именно поэтому Сарутоби-сама согласился подыграть его капризам и отправил на это задание АНБУ. На деньги Мураки-сан не скупится, так что для Конохи эта миссия особенно выгодна.  
\- И все равно! – экспрессивно взмахнул руками Барсук, не желая сдаваться. – Ками-сама, он занимается поставками рыбы и кальмаров! Рыбы и кальмаров!!! На хрена контрабандистам могут понадобиться кальмары?!  
\- Это вам и предстоит выяснить, - невозмутимо отозвался Безымянный, и не возникало сомнений, что лицо его осталось спокойным и бесстрастным, как скрывавшая его гладкая белая маска. – Мураки-сан настаивает, что с его главного склада стал пропадать товар, а наши разведчики доложили, что на территории страны Водопадов на черном рынке появились наркотические вещества, которые производятся только у нас.  
Виверра, которая достала запасной точильный камень и целую связку притупившихся кунаев, при этих словах фыркнула и тряхнула головой, отбрасывая за спину длинные сиреневые волосы:  
\- Не представляю, кем надо быть, чтобы догадаться транспортировать наркотики через границу в рыбе!  
Барсук раздраженно дернул заевшую молнию на жилете и смачно сплюнул на землю сквозь прорезь в маске:  
\- Но ведь из наших лабораторий не поступало никакой информации об утечке секретных веществ! Эй, Журавль, а ты чего опять молчишь?! Окончательно язык проглотил или в своем вымышленном мире опять застрял? Не пойму, какого фига к нам в команду запихнули такого дохляка…  
Сидевший чуть в стороне от остальных Хайяте беззвучно вздохнул, но на выпад не отреагировал, чем еще больше взбесил Барсука. Кое-кому явно не помешало бы поучиться сдержанности…  
\- Ладно, инструктаж окончен, - Безымянный вдруг одним плавно-текучим движением поднялся со своего места и, поправив маску, не терпящим возражений ровным голосом приказал: - Отправляйтесь. Встретитесь с остальными в условленном месте. Командиром объединенного отряда на время проведения миссии назначен Ястреб.  
С этими словами он исчез – по своей привычке даже не снизойдя до прощаний. Хайяте проверил, легко ли выходит из ножен катана и устало поморщился под маской. Если с ними идет команда Ястреба, это значит…  
\- Эй, только не говорите мне, что этот жеманный псих тоже будет там?!! – взвыл Барсук, от избытка чувств врезав кулаком по стене, и снова взвыл, уже по другой причине.  
Определенно. Ничего хорошего.

*

Вряд ли стоило удивляться, что команда Ястреба, отличавшегося исключительной пунктуальностью, прибыла на место встречи первой.  
Мирная лесная опушка, красно-рыжие осенние листья в пока еще зеленой траве, подсвеченные закатным солнцем полуобнаженные ветви деревьев, негромкое журчанье узкого ручья, заунывный голос кукушки где-то в чаще. И – Лис, который с дикими воплями носился по опушке кругами, так, что собранные в высокий хвост длинные черные волосы развевались по ветру вымпелом. Ястреб и Рысь стояли неподалеку в тени деревьев и молча наблюдали за этой сценой.  
\- Спасите!!! – особенно громко взвыл Лис, заходя на очередной круг. – Спасите меня от этого монстра!!! Сестрааааааааа!!!  
Рысь небрежно пожала плечами и смахнула с плеча невидимую пылинку, задумчиво протянув:  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что для тебя станет такой серьезной психологической травмой то, что в Академии мы учились вместе с одним из Абураме…  
\- Я ненавижу насекооооомых!.. – взвизгнул Лис, резко развернулся на месте и вдруг понесся прямо на Хайяте.  
Столкновения было не миновать, однако Гекко усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте и внимательно прислушался. Вот оно! Низкое басовитое жужжание… Он потянулся было к рукояти катаны за левым плечом, однако его опередили: Ястреб, глядя куда-то в другую сторону, но тоже явно прислушавшись, стремительно выхватил сюрикен и метнул его в воздух. Мелькнула серебристая вспышка, и жужжание оборвалось.  
Рысь демонстративно вздохнула и осуждающе покачала головой:  
\- Мужчины… Бедный безобидный шмель.  
Лис продолжал нестись прямо на Хайяте, однако в последний момент резко свернул и бросился на шею Барсуку с радостным воплем:  
\- Барсучоночек!!! Ты просто не представляешь, как я по тебе соскучился!  
Тот буквально оцепенел от столь неожиданного теплого приветствия. Однако уже в следующее мгновение захрипел и поспешил отодрать от себя цепкие чужие руки, прорычав:  
\- Не имею ни малейшего желания это представлять! Отвали от меня, озабоченный!  
Виверра негромко хихикнула, хлопнула Хайяте по плечу и подмигнула. Вернее, последнего не было видно из-за маски, однако он слишком хорошо знал девушку, чтобы ошибиться.  
Лис наконец отпустил свою жертву, отошел на пару шагов и капризно протянул, кокетливо наматывая на палец длинную прядь:  
\- Фу, как грубо… - потом поспешно повернулся к Ястребу и молитвенно сложил ладони: - Командиииииир, ты ведь не будешь меня ревновать, если я немного поиграю?!  
Гекко поправил воротник жилета и мысленно содрогнулся. Лис своим поведением и некоторыми интонациями порой слишком сильно напоминал ему старшего брата. Это… слегка нервировало. Особенно в данный момент, после очередного крупного скандала Хайяте со всей семьей.  
Выдержка Ястреба безусловно заслуживала уважения: никак не отреагировав на чудачества своего подчиненного, он поднял руку к переносице, словно хотел поправить несуществующие очки, и отрывисто скомандовал:  
\- Отправляемся.

*

До столицы было два дня пешего пути. Разумеется, для тренированного шиноби это время значительно сокращалось. Вскоре после полуночи Ястреб решил, что миссия не является безотлагательно срочной, и разрешил устроить привал, чтобы прибыть на место назначения со свежими силами. На тот случай, если действительно придется иметь дело с контрабандистами. Кто знает, возможно, за всем этим стоит какая-то из столичных преступных группировок? Безымянный не стал акцентировать на этом внимания, но Хайяте успел достаточно хорошо изучить своего командира, чтобы понимать: тот хотел, чтобы прежде всего они выяснили, где и как произошла утечка секретных наркотических веществ. Именно это было истинной причиной миссии, а не то, что Мураки-сан якобы являлся близким другом даймё и мог позволить себе тратить кучу денег на услуги элитных шиноби.  
Осень в этом году затянулась: стоял конец ноября, но до первых заморозков было далеко, и кое-где в садах даже можно было еще увидеть поздние цветы и фрукты. Ночь выдалась на удивление теплой для данного времени года, но Хайяте все равно потуже затянул шарф: ночевка в сыром лесу – не то, что может пойти на пользу здоровью. Особенно его здоровью.  
Полноценный лагерь разбивать не стали, только разожгли костер, чтобы вскипятить воды, и собрали немного валежника. Лис единственный сразу уснул, завернувшись в плащ и повернувшись ко всем спиной. Подобная беспечность не могла не удивлять. Барсук не сдержал облегченного вздоха и устало опустился на поваленное бревно совсем рядом с Гекко, заставив последнего поежиться – он никогда не любил, когда посторонние столь бесцеремонно вторгались в его личное пространство, однако объяснить что-либо Барсуку было весьма затруднительно. Ястреб устроился немного в стороне и принялся делать какие-то пометки в свитке, очевидно, планировал детали предстоящей миссии. Отблески пламени костра бликовали на рыжих волосах и на стеклах, вставленных в прорези его маски – ходили слухи, что у Ястреба было очень плохое зрение.  
И, если данные слухи являлись правдой, это только дополнительно подпитывало уважение, которое питал к нему Хайяте. Потому что уверенно идти к своей цели и выполнять работу даже не просто шиноби высшего ранга, а АНБУ, несмотря на серьезный физический недостаток…  
Гекко поморщился и незаметно помассировал солнечное сплетение. Последние дни его мучили непривычно сильные боли, должно быть, скоро опять будет меняться погода. Интересно, он захватил с собой мамины целебные травы?..  
Виверра, о чем-то негромко говорившая с Рысью по ту сторону костра, вдруг хлопнула в ладоши – подобный типично девичий жест был совершенно для нее не характерен – и весело воскликнула:  
\- А знаете, я испекла печенье с предсказаниями! Вроде тех, которые раздают в храмах на праздники! Ну, вернее, у меня получились не совсем такие, - продолжила она, роясь в рюкзаке, - я для предсказаний использовала просто пословицы, но… Вот! Та-дам!  
Даже сама ее кошачья маска, казалось, излучала триумф. В протянутом бумажном свертке оказались рисовые печенья, кособокие и немного пригоревшие с краев. Рысь поспешила выразить такой же девичий – и тоже абсолютно для нее не характерный – энтузиазм и первой выбрала печенье.  
\- «За тем, кто уходит – не бегай. Того, кто приходит – не гони», - выразительно прочитала она вслух, развернув узкую полоску промасленной бумаги. Чуть сдвинула с лица маску, по-мальчишески закинула в рот обломки печенья и, захрустев, уже гораздо тише добавила: - Хотя я знаю человека, которому это «предсказание» подошло бы больше…  
Ястреб, полностью поглощенный работой, отложил свиток и извлек из рюкзака другой.  
Барсук что-то неразборчиво проворчал себе под нос, однако все же убрал тяжелую руку с плеч Гекко – тот облегченно выдохнул – и неохотно потянулся за печеньем:  
\- Чего только дуры-бабы не придумают… «Скрежет зубов сушеной сардинки»?! И чего это за бред?  
Виверра довольно захихикала, потом демонстративно развела руками:  
\- О, так всего лишь говорят о бессильной злобе… А учитывая степень твоей раздражительности…  
\- Заткнись! – мгновенно вскипел Барсук и хмуро бросил, пихнув Хайяте в бок: - Пусть наша бледная немочь тоже попытает удачу!  
Гекко сдержанно зашипел сквозь зубы – манеры Барсука определенно оставляли желать лучшего, да и силу он рассчитывать так и не научился – однако отказ повлек бы за собой только дополнительные разборки, а то и обиду Виверры, поэтому Хайяте тоже разломил выбранное печенье:  
\- «Карп, плывущий против течения, может стать драконом»…  
Барсук громко фыркнул, взъерошив светлые волосы на затылке:  
\- Чего?.. Ну и фразочка. Я уже начинаю думать, что вся эта «народная мудрость» - чушь собачья! И вообще, только сардин и карпов нам еще не хватало, вдобавок к рыбной миссии!  
Гекко, не зная, что еще с ним делать, пихнул «предсказание» в карман, а разломанное печенье отбросил в ближайшие кусты и отряхнул ладони. И только спустя пару секунд сообразил, что все почему-то замолчали.  
\- Ну и что это было? – с притворной и очень опасной ласковостью протянула Виверра.  
Хайяте досадливо выругался (в мыслях, разумеется), но вслух ответил как можно спокойней:  
\- Я слишком хорошо знаю, что ты совсем не умеешь готовить.  
\- Эй! – с притворным возмущением воскликнула она, вскакивая на ноги, и обиняюще ткнула в него пальцем: – Кто бы говорил! И, между прочим, мог бы и повежливей, я ведь твоя невеста!  
Рысь закончила задумчиво хрустеть печеньем и удивленно повторила:  
\- Невеста? Серьезно? – недоверие в ее голосе быстро сменилось энтузиазмом: - Ух ты! А когда свадьба? Нас позовете? Эй, командир, слышишь, в наших стройных рядах планируется заключение равноправного брачного союза!  
Гекко подумал, что, пожалуй, именно в такие моменты люди обычно желают провалиться под землю. Виверра откровенно веселилась, а у него ситуация вызывала разве что только усталую досаду.  
Барсук отпрянул в сторону, хлынувшая от него волна глухого потрясенного раздражения была буквально ощутима физически… однако он все же справился с собой и едко протянул:  
\- Ха, представляю себе это зрелище – двое убийц в масках и праздничных ритуальных кимоно! На фига тебе жениться, Журавль, а? Тем более на такой стерве… С другой стороны, неплохая пара – бездарный дохляк и истеричная сучка…  
\- Барсук, ты груб, как неотесанный варвар, - мгновенно отпарировала Виверра, уперев кулаки в бедра. – Неудивительно, что у тебя самого до сих пор нет невесты!  
Он обернулся к ней и с высокомерным видом скрестил руки на груди, презрительно бросив:  
\- Да сдалась мне невеста! Мне вообще, может, не бабы нужны…  
Разумеется, мироздание тут же поспешило продемонстрировать, что эта фраза была серьезной стратегической ошибкой. Лис, мгновение назад крепко спавший (или все же притворявшийся?), тут же вскочил и вновь бросился Барсуку на шею, восторженно выдохнув:  
\- Правда?! Так ты готов ответить на мои чувства???  
\- Заткнись, озабоченный! – взвыл Барсук, в очередной раз отчаянно пытаясь отцепить от себя назойливого поклонника.  
И нет, Гекко не испытывал к нему ни малейшего сочувствия.  
Небо над лесом медленно серело.

*

На склад они прибыли к вечеру следующего дня. Массивное двухэтажное здание располагалось на окраине города, в промышленном районе. Оно стояло на обрывистом берегу быстрой реки и взирало на окрестности мрачными темными окнами, больше напоминая урбанистический дом с привидениями, чем рыбный склад. Выше по течению располагался один из исследовательских штабов Конохи – на случай, если даймё или кому-то еще в столице потребуется срочная помощь шиноби.  
Склад, огороженный высоким глухим забором с колючей проволокой, казался неприступной крепостью, хотя сонные охранники лениво дремали на своих постах. Но гораздо более эффективным стражем являлся запах: воздух в районе склада настолько провонял тухлой рыбой, что на глазах сами собой выступали слезы. Хайяте не выдержал и закашлялся, тщетно пытаясь сделать нормальный вдох. Виверра сочувственно погладила его по спине. Лис брезгливо передернул плечами и капризно протянул:  
\- Фууууу! Неужели мы правда должны идти в это мерзкое и совсем негигиеничное место?!  
\- Братик, вся наша жизнь полна жестоких испытаний, - произнесла Рысь таким тоном, что совершенно непонятно было, она серьезно или издевается.  
\- Неженки! – презрительно фыркнул Барсук, гордо выпрямившись и явно пытаясь казаться мужественным и непрошибаемым.  
Ястреб, не отвлекаясь на перепалки, внимательно оглядел полученный от клиента план здания и наконец сказал:  
\- Проберемся внутрь в полночь, думаю, если контрабандисты решат снова навестить склад, они сделают это именно ночью.

*

Все время до полуночи они по очереди следили за складом. У Хайяте уже перед глазами мелькали черные звездочки из-за вони, к которой никак не удавалось притерпеться. Повезло еще, что он не стал ничего есть с утра, ожидая чего-то подобного. Горло неприятно саднило из-за кашля, вдобавок Барсук был взвинчен до предела из-за выходок Лиса и, разумеется, вымещал свое раздражение именно на Гекко. В какой-то момент Хайяте поймал себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо для профилактики пырнуть товарища по команде катаной… однако вовремя вспомнил про смирение, долготерпение и… о каких там еще благих истинах рассуждал всегда дед?  
Наконец, час икс настал. Соорудив специальные тряпичные маски и нацепив их под масками АНБУ, чтобы хоть как-то защитить себя от уникального рыбного благоухания, они разбились на две группы – Ястреб-Рысь-Виверра и Журавль-Барсук-Лис – и с разных сторон пробрались на склад. Пришлось залезть по стене на крышу и воспользоваться вентиляционным люком, так как окна были запаяны насмерть, а Ястреб категорично приказал (видимо, специально для Барсука) не шуметь и стекол не бить.  
Хайяте первым бесшумно спрыгнул вниз, выпрямился и внимательно огляделся. Никакой опасности – да и вообще чужого присутствия – он не ощущал, однако на всякий случай держал кунаи наготове. Барсук присоединился к нему, Лис чуть задержался на крыше, чтобы отследить сонные перемещения ночных охранников.  
Лунный свет струился сквозь мутные грязные окна и поблескивал на чешуе рыб, под ногами хлюпало нечто мокрое и скользкое, с потолка постоянно капало за шиворот. В огромных железных чанах что-то зловеще плескалось, вяленая рыба лежала в бесчисленных деревянных ящиках, которые возвышались кособокими пирамидами. Единственная лампочка уныло покачивалась над входом. Где-то на противоположном конце огромного темного зала мелькнули три тени – должно быть, вторая группа.  
\- Больше похоже на декорации к фильму ужасов, чем на рыбный склад, - прошептал Лис, наконец тоже спрыгнув вниз, и содрогнулся всем телом, едва не наступив в очередную лужу.  
\- Не будь такой девчонкой, - раздраженно взрыкнул Барсук.  
Гекко с трудом сдержал приступ кашля и благоразумно промолчал.  
Они заняли заранее обговоренные позиции, спрятавшись за ящиками, и приготовились ждать. Темноту склада наполняли тухлая вонь и негромкий плеск.  
Признаться честно, Хайяте был уверен, что по закону подлости ничего не произойдет, однако примерно спустя полчаса заскрипели двери черного хода и послышались приглушенные голоса.  
Предполагаемые контрабандисты неуклюже крались вдоль стены, их было скорее слышно, чем видно, поэтому затруднительным представлялось сказать, сколько именно человек пожаловало на склад. Барсук обернулся к Гекко и отрывисто кивнул, жестом показывая, что пойдет первым, как обычно. И, прежде, чем кто-либо успел его остановить, выскочил из укрытия, выхватывая свитки со взрывными печатями.  
Однако дальнейшие события развивались совсем не по плану.  
Стоит ли этому удивляться, если вообще ничто никогда не происходит по плану? Во всяком случае, в карьере – и в жизни – Гекко Хайяте.  
Потому что в то самое мгновение, когда Барсук изготовился к атаке, двери главного входа внезапно распахнулись с диким грохотом и металлическим лязгом, и в помещение ворвалась целая толпа с фонарями и дубинами наперевес. Тени у противоположной стены с криками побросали мешки с рыбой и метнулись куда-то в сторону.  
Однако было поздно. Взрывные печати Барсука, никогда и ни в чем не знавшего меры, уже полетели во все стороны.

*

Десять минут и энное количество испуганных криков спустя Хайяте все так же сидел за чудом уцелевшими ящиками и пытался дышать. Делал медленный вдох, потом еще медленней выдыхал и старался по возможности не шевелиться, схватившись за грудь и ожидая, когда закончится приступ и боль хоть немного ослабнет. Да что же сегодня такое?! Вдох… выыыдох…  
Вонь стала еще более нестерпимой, чем раньше. Весь пол теперь был усеян склизкими ошметками и серыми потрохами, чудом уцелевшие рыбины валялись кверху брюхом, огромные чаны опрокинулись, вызвав локальный потоп. В потолке неизвестно откуда и непонятно почему появилась дыра, сквозь которую было четко видно идеально круглый диск луны, задумчиво заглядывавший на склад.  
Идиллия – иначе не скажешь.  
В центре помещения сидели оглушенные контрабандисты и охранники, столь невовремя решившие устроить на складе облаву – если верить их словам, на приведений. Все они были надежно связаны одной общей веревкой. Лис оглядел проделанную работу и с довольным видом отряхнул ладони. Виверра и Рысь с недовольным ворчанием пытались очистить одежду, изгвазданную в рыбных ошметках. Все еще тщетно пытаясь сделать нормальный вдох, Хайяте смахнул с плеча клочок чешуи и с трудом поднялся на ноги, тут же подумав, что это была не самая разумная идея, потому что пол как-то подозрительно закачался под ногами.  
В маске было душно и жарко, и нестерпимо хотелось ее снять. Может, хоть тогда удастся вдохнуть?  
Ястреб снова потянулся поправить отсутствующие очки и медленно произнес:  
\- Полагаю, сумму, необходимую для ликвидации этого погрома, вычтут из нашей оплаты.  
Барсук широко расправил плечи и с вызовом заявил:  
\- Мое кредо – обезвредить и ликвидировать!  
А Хайяте безотчетно прижал ладонь к солнечному сплетению – и в следующее мгновение почувствовал, как все его тело скрутило в приступе хриплого задыхающегося кашля.  
Потом перед глазами потемнело.

*

Сначала был звук. Мерзкий, настойчиво повторявшийся писк, который ввинчивался в уши, не позволяя и дальше дрейфовать в блаженной пустоте.  
Следующим стал запах. Неотступный едкий запах лекарств.  
После пришло смутное ощущение притупленной боли в груди и в горле и осознание, что он все-таки может дышать.  
Хайяте медленно открыл глаза, постепенно привыкая к приглушенному дневному свету, и мрачно подумал, что это совсем не смешно.  
Сколько уже раз ему доводилось после миссий приходить в себя так, под противный писк больничных приборов и с капельницей в руке?  
Югао, сидевшая возле кровати с книжкой на коленях, подняла голову, несколько секунд смотрела на него отсутствующим взглядом, потом улыбнулась и облегченно выдохнула, ссутулившись, словно кто-то вынул из ее тела невидимый железный стержень:  
\- Ну и напугал ты нас! Повезло еще, что у Ястреба неплохие медицинские навыки… Представляешь, Барсук даже почувствовал себя виноватым! Только тссс! Сам он думает, что никто об этом не догадался… - и, перестав улыбаться, она без паузы продолжила совсем другим, куда более серьезным тоном: - Я не помню таких тяжелых приступов.  
Хайяте устало поморщился, задумчиво созерцая потолок. Вряд ли имеет смысл надеяться, что его семье пока неизвестно о произошедшем – раз его поместили в отдельную палату, а это стоило немалых денег…  
\- Такое случалось, в детстве, - наконец неохотно признался он, моргнул и перевел взгляд на девушку.  
Под ее глазами залегли глубокие тени, которые могла бы спрятать косметика, но – косметикой Югао никогда не пользовалась, не желая быть похожей, по ее словам, на беспомощных и пустоголовых девиц, не способных постоять за себя и вынужденных полагаться на свою красоту, чтобы найти себе защитника. Длинные сиреневые волосы были заплетены в косу, пряди челки слиплись… И, в общем, не оставалось никаких сомнений, что сидит она тут давно и очень волнуется, хоть и пытается ничем этого волнения не выдать.  
Югао посмотрела куда-то за окно и, задумчиво потеребив кончик косы, осторожно уточнила:  
\- Тот случай, когда ты чуть не умер, ввергнув в панику всех родственников? Твоя мама недавно рассказала мне…  
\- Да, - неохотно признался Хайяте. – Именно после этого меня забрал к себе дед… Так чем там все закончилось? – спросил он, больше ради того, чтобы сменить тему.  
Югао усмехнулась, фыркнула в кулак, потом сдалась и негромко рассмеялась:  
\- О, это совершенно удивительная история! Нарочно не придумаешь! Ну, во-первых, никаких контрабандистов на самом деле не было, - торжественно сообщила она и, выдержав театральную паузу, продолжила: - Были четыре рыбака, у которых последнее время дела шли из рук вон плохо, и ребята решили: чего мучиться и работать самим, если можно позаимствовать товар прямо с чужого склада?! А, чтоб никто их не заподозрил, рыбу они потом продавали в стране Водопадов, кажется, у кого-то из наших хитрецов там родственники…  
Гекко устало вздохнул – правильно он не ждал от этой миссии ничего хорошего – потом озадаченно нахмурился:  
\- Но что тогда с наркотиками?  
Вряд ли Безымянного порадует, что они так ничего и не выяснили…  
\- А это во-вторых! – с по-кошачьи довольным видом заявила Югао и поджала под себя ноги, устраиваясь поудобней. – Дело в том, что наркотики уже изначально были в рыбе! И именно поэтому рыбные рестораны Мураки-сана пользуются такой популярностью!  
\- То есть, он сам пичкал рыбу наркотиками? – с сомнением уточнил Хайяте, только потому, что Югао явно желала услышать этот вопрос.  
Девушка широко улыбнулась и помотала головой:  
\- Разумеется, нет! Просто выше по течению ведь находится наш исследовательский штаб и, оказывается, эти умники догадались спускать неудавшиеся результаты экспериментов в реку! Ну и устроил же им всем Сарутоби-сама!..  
Гекко мысленно представил себе Третьего в гневе – и содрогнулся.  
Похоже, ему все же сильно повезло провести какое-то время без сознания.

*

Разумеется, вся эта история не могла остаться без последствий. Не стоило и надеяться.  
Хайяте в тот же день сбежал из больницы – прежде, чем его успел навестить кто-либо из родственников – и, омываемый блеклыми лучами осеннего солнца, отправился к себе домой, в свою новую квартиру, расположенную на другом конце деревни от квартала Гекко. Он предвкушал горячий душ, ужин в каком-нибудь ближайшем кафе и спокойный вечер с книжкой и травяным настоем для саднящего горла.  
Однако, стоило перешагнуть порог, как стало ясно, что со всеми этими мирными планами придется распрощаться.  
Начать с того, что замок был вскрыт, судя по всему, отмычками. Впрочем, если принимать в расчет доносившиеся с кухни соблазнительные ароматы, вор пробрался в чужой дом исключительно для того, чтобы приготовить ужин.  
За кухонным столом сидела Хотару. Свободные штаны, водолазка, форменный зеленый жилет, небрежно заколотые на затылке длинные черные волосы – словом, выглядела сестра, как обычно. Хайяте молча посмотрел на плиту, где задумчиво побулькивали многочисленные кастрюльки. Правильно истолковав его взгляд, Хотару притворно нахмурилась:  
\- Эй, нечего намекать! Хотя, в отличие от тебя, я все-таки умею готовить, пусть и не очень многое… Мне дала это Саюри-чан! Она очень расстроилась, когда узнала, что ты опять угодил в больницу… А, между прочим, на прошлой неделе врач сказал, что она снова ждет ребенка, значит, ей ни в коем случае нельзя волноваться!  
Хайяте устало вздохнул, прошел к столу и сел напротив сестры, с трудом проглотив замечание, что жена среднего брата просто не может не волноваться обо всем подряд в силу самого склада своего характера. Вместо этого он прямо спросил, не желая ходить вокруг да около:  
\- Ты пришла, чтобы опять попытаться уговорить меня вернуться в родовое поместье?  
Хотару расширила глаза в притворном изумлении:  
\- Нет, что ты! Я просто принесла тебе маленький подарок! – с этими словами она ловко расстелила на столе вышитую салфетку. – У тебя тут слишком голые стены, и вообще, место пока совсем необжитое и пустое, я не могу позволить моему самому младшему братишке жить без домашнего уюта!  
Вышивка была красивой – впрочем, как и всегда, у сестры было удивительное чувство цвета и композиции: белоснежная беседка в тени красных кленов и черные птицы на ветвях на переднем плане.  
Хайяте кончиками пальцев осторожно погладил шероховатую вышивку, показывая свою признательность, но продолжил пристально смотреть на Хотару. Наконец та отбросила притворство, облокотилась на спинку стула и, устало помассировав висок, спокойно произнесла:  
\- Отец хочет, чтобы ты покинул АНБУ. Он уже договорился с Ибики-сан, что тебя переведут в отдел внутренней безопасности.  
Выражение ее темно-серых, чуть удлиненных к вискам глаз было странным – серьезным и… сочувствующим?  
Смысл слов дошел до его сознания не сразу, поначалу он просто не мог поверить, что услышал правильно.  
\- Это было мое решение! – поняв, что невольно повысил голос, Хайяте заставил себя успокоиться и уже тише продолжил: - Что, тебя он тоже именно так заставил оставить АНБУ? Просто приказал – и ты сразу подчинилась?  
Сестра раздраженно прищурилась, поджав губы, и вскочила на ноги:  
\- Я ушла, потому что решила так сама! Хайяте, ты ведь уже не ребенок! И должен понимать, что такая работа – не для твоего здоровья! – она поколебалась мгновение, но не пожелала отступать. – Твое тело не выдерживает таких нагрузок! Еще дед говорил, что, несмотря на весь свой талант, ты должен быть очень осторожен и тебе ни в коем случае нельзя перенапрягаться!  
\- Угу, - буркнул себе под нос Хайяте, отводя взгляд в сторону, за окно, где бесшумно колыхались на ветру ржаво-рыжие ветви каштана. – Насколько помню, он особенно любил повторять это, выгоняя меня под дождь с приказом обежать вокруг храма двести кругов…  
\- Речь сейчас не об этом! – досадливо отмахнулась Хотару.  
Он снова посмотрел на нее и, невесело хмыкнув, парировал:  
\- А о чем? О том, что меня заставят вернуться обратно, под строгий контроль, если я посмею ослушаться?  
Сестра не ответила. Молча отвернулась к плите, достала тарелки. Хайяте, пристально наблюдавший за ее действиями, с вызовом произнес:  
\- Я должен поговорить со своим командиром, - но не двинулся с места.  
\- Поешь сначала. А то Саюри-чан опять расстроится, - только и сказала Хотару.

*

Знакомый дом, затерянный в заросшем саду на окраине деревни, снаружи казался совсем не жилым. Впрочем, изнутри дело обстояло не лучше: абсолютно голые стены и пол, лишь свернутый футон в углу, циновка для медитаций и проросший прямо сквозь пол молодой крепкий остролист с почти черной корой. Единственное окно было распахнуто настежь, и вместе с закатными лучами в помещение проникал холодный свежий ветер.  
Сидевший под остролистом Тензо поднял взгляд от развернутого на коленях свитка и выжидающе уставился на гостя. От его пристального, немигающего взгляда по-прежнему становилось немного не по себе – возможно, прежде всего потому, что, несмотря ни на что, все равно было непривычно видеть его без маски.  
Хайяте не знал, как долго они так смотрели друг на друга, внимательно, не шевелясь. Ветер слегка ерошил короткие волосы Тензо и вечнозеленые листья над его головой, похожие на кунаи. Наконец Гекко крепко сжал в пальцах собственную маску АНБУ – ничего в ней нет от Журавля, ни клюва, ни крыльев, простая белая маска с черным узором, и почему только командир придумал ему именно такое кодовое имя… наклонился и аккуратно положил маску на пол, прямо на пороге. Выпрямился, все так же неотрывно глядя в лицо Тензо, ровное, лишенное каких бы то ни было эмоций. И поклонился, глубоко, выражая свое искреннее уважение и признательность:  
\- Спасибо, что заботились обо мне все это время. Берегите себя.  
Что-либо пояснять или добавлять он не видел смысла, поэтому просто кивнул, прощаясь, и развернулся к выходу, не ожидая ответа.  
Он не собирался сдаваться и отступать. Просто решил рискнуть и выбрать иной путь. И, возможно, на самом деле это решение пришло к нему уже давно, раз он так легко и без долгого сопротивления согласился в очередной раз подчиниться не терпящей возражений воле отца.  
Хайяте услышал, как командир за его спиной поднялся на ноги. И знакомый бесстрастный голос так же спокойно, как в любой другой ситуации, произнес:  
\- Маска – это не твое призвание, - и, помедлив, совершенно неожиданно добавил: - Я уверен, что ты скоро найдешь нужного тебе человека.  
Что ж, вряд ли стоит удивляться, что Тензо ни на секунду не поверил в байку про «невесту».  
Гекко почувствовал, как его губы тронула слабая улыбка, и уверенно шагнул за порог.  
На выходе из сада его поджидал Барсук. Стоял, прислонившись спиной к старой яблоне, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Его широкие плечи были почти болезненно напряжены, в светлых волосах запутались лучи солнца, придавая им рыжеватый блеск. Маску он держал в руке, и хорошо было видно загорелое лицо с резкими скулами, твердой линией подбородка и широко расставленными недобрыми глазами.  
\- Сваливаешь, значит? – хрипло и раздраженно спросил он, когда Хайяте уже почти прошел мимо, а потом, после едва заметной паузы, отрывисто бросил: - Почему он, а не я?  
Гекко на мгновение остановился, закусив губу, и продолжил путь, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Потому что на самом деле тебе нужен другой.  
В груди опять противно царапался кашель.

*

Солнце уже почти село, но он все никак не мог заставить себя вернуться в свою квартиру, хотя прекрасно знал, что сестра давно ушла. Просто бесцельно бродил по знакомым улицам, потуже затянув шарф и спрятав руки в карманах. На душе было как-то мутно и одновременно спокойно, и казалось, что вот-вот должно произойти что-то важное, поворотное…  
Когда в итоге «что-то» все же произошло, оно представилось совсем не таким значимым, как ожидалось: просто в какой-то момент на углу очередной улицы Хайяте едва не столкнулся с Какаши, который шел, уткнувшись носом в книжку в яркой обложке и не глядя по сторонам.  
\- Йо! – поприветствовал его Хатаке и собрался было пройти мимо, но отчего-то помедлил и вдруг спросил: – Он у себя?  
Гекко кивнул… и неожиданно для себя признался:  
\- Я ушел из АНБУ.  
\- Вот как, - протянул Какаши и даже закрыл книжку, хоть и заложил нужную страницу пальцем. – Ну, э, сочувствую? Я ведь тоже там работал, отказался от своей маски всего пару лет назад. Это тяжело, когда полностью и так резко сменяется знакомый круг тех, кто рядом и прикрывает спину… Привычка как наркотик, - он пожал плечами, словно удивляясь собственной серьезности и многословности, и дружелюбно улыбнулся под маской, прищурив видимый глаз. – Хотя, ты ведь пробыл в АНБУ совсем недолго? Должен быстро прийти в себя!  
Хайяте удивленно смотрел на него, не уверенный, как реагировать на подобные слова, а потом прямо спросил, потому что давно уже хотел знать ответ:  
\- Какаши-сан, почему Вы никогда… на меня не сердились?  
Он сам поморщился от неудачной формулировки, хотя не знал, как выразиться точнее. Хатаке, все так же улыбаясь, поскреб в затылке, но не стал делать вид, будто не понял вопроса:  
\- Мы живем слишком быстро, чтобы всерьез беспокоиться о таких вещах. Меня ведь тоже не назовешь образцом верности!  
Гекко резко обернулся – его внимание привлекли громкие голоса. Из бара неподалеку вышли двое незнакомых джунинов, которые о чем-то спорили. Вернее, один из них, со шрамом от ожога во всю левую щеку, что-то экспрессивно втолковывал своему товарищу, а тот в ответ лишь пожимал плечами и флегматично покачивал зажатым в зубах сенбоном. Хайяте невольно подумал, что по технике безопасности таскать оружие во рту – не самая разумная идея, и вновь повернулся к Какаши. Тот смотрел на него с непривычной серьезностью, а потом вдруг ободряюще хлопнул по плечу:  
\- Мы пару раз удачно ходили на совместные миссии, я рад был работать с тобой, хотя обычно быть моим напарником не сахар. Ты хороший парень, Хайяте, и очень талантливый! Так что не теряйся!  
С этим напутствием один из самых знаменитых и загадочных шиноби Конохи вновь раскрыл книжку и двинулся прочь, фальшиво насвистывая себе под нос какую-то веселую песенку.  
Гекко проводил его озадаченным взглядом, потер плечо – похоже, постоянные стычки с Майто Гаем не способствовали умению правильно рассчитывать силу – и снова сунул руки в карманы. Пальцы наткнулись на какую-то бумажку, Хайяте извлек ее на свет и хмыкнул, перечитав «предсказание» из печенья Югао: «Карп, плывущий против течения, может стать драконом».  
Что ж. Интересно, куда он доплывет в итоге?

 

_4 декабря 2010_

**Author's Note:**

> Не поверите, в этом тексте был намек на неожиданный пейринг Тензо+Хайяте! Но его легко пропустить, потому что герои тщательно маскируются и не любят говорить прямо.)


End file.
